


Shark Week

by FlyMeToTheMoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Ocean, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Shark Mermaid Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Trans Character, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, accidental proposal, beach, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheMoon/pseuds/FlyMeToTheMoon
Summary: Jamison gets his period the day he was supposed to go visit his shark mermaid boyfriend, Mako. He goes anyway since he loves him, and of course Mako finds out. But instead of being grossed out, Mako Really wants a taste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you want something done, ya gotta do it yourself.
> 
> Came up with the idea for this last 'shark week' (that's what I generally call it, it's cooler than saying 'period,' especially as a trans guy), and I was disappointed when I didn't find any period sex Roadrat fics, so instead I read through somma the mermaid au fics on here and fell in love with the idea of shark mermaid Roadhog.
> 
> I originally started this at like 3am and wanted it to be kinda jokey, but I powered through half of it in one sitting and it ended up being kinda serious.
> 
> !!!Detailed warnings: Junkrat is a trans man with a vagina, and receives oral, fingering, and mermaid dick sex while menstruating. "Clit" is the only really anatomical word used for him.

     Jamison sighed as he stared into the toilet bowl beneath him. Blood. Lots of it. He was hoping it wouldn't be today, that maybe he could will his body to put it off for one more day, but he'd already been cramping for a few days. Just his luck.

     It was Saturday, the first day of the weekend, the one day a week he always planned to go to the beach to hang out with his boyfriend. ('Only one day a week, Jamison? Isn't that a bit scant for someone you call your boyfriend??') Well, you see, his boyfriend wasn't exactly a human boyfriend. He was a mermaid.Though that's not exactly a proper description either, as he was a bit less "rainbow scales and melodious songs and shiny seashells and treasure" and more sharp teeth and quiet, affectionate hums and dead fish and cool bones for presents. Don't get me wrong, he still had long beautiful flowing silver hair, some scars, but still really gorgeous facial features decorated with intricate swirling ta moko tattoos, and enough muscle to rip apart any sea creature that dared threaten him; he was also romantic as hell, always bringing Jamison the coolest trinkets the sea had to offer...

     But to put it bluntly...

     His boyfriend was a shark mermaid. (A shark mermaid named Mako, as if this wasn't already unbelievable enough.) And Jamison just happened to plan to visit him the day his monthly shark week began. He couldn't just not show up, he missed his boyfriend! He really LOVED Mako, as much as he was shy to admit, so he didn't want to lose him.

     He'd probably get suspicious if Jamison tried to stay out of the water, too. Jamison wasn't sure he was ready to talk to Mako about the fact that he was someone who had to deal with menstruating (if Mako even knew what that was), all the past days they hung out had missed the dreaded date.

     After a quick Google search, Jamison decided that as long as he didn't spend too long in the water, Mako might not notice. It's not like his top half was the shark half, so maybe Mako didn't have the ability "to smell a drop of blood a mile away."

     Hopefully.

     If smelling Jamison's blood made Mako into a bloodthirsty animal, then at least there would be no greater pleasure in dying than being eaten by his own boyfriend. Ugh. He was over thinking this.

     Jamison cleaned himself up, used a tampon, and grabbed his swim shorts and some pain relievers.

 

-

 

     The beach was overcast but warm when he arrived, and he hiked across the bluffs toward the secluded cove. He nearly slipped on the rocks a few times: being worn down from the earlier cramps, he was having a harder time concentrating on putting his peg leg on a sturdy rock.

     Finally he reached the bottom, where there was a small sandy beach surrounded by the large rocks and bluffs. The sea was calm in the cove from the natural harbour formed by the bluffs and rocks. He clipped a sandal to his peg leg and set his bag down on the rocks. He pulled out his gift for Mako: a small, crudely shaped metalwork pig sculpture that Jamison made in his free time that week as an artist. (He wasn't sure why Mako had such a fixation on pigs, but Mako had explained that he'd seen a few wild ones once and wanted to know more.) He'd been having a hard time thinking of gifts to give Mako each week since they all needed to be water resistant, so he spent a bit more time trying to make this one (and as a bonus, he got some more inspiration for a bigger metalwork piece he was working on.) He peeled off his shirt and left it with his bag as he walked across the sand towards the water.

      Already Jamison could see a fin he recognized swimming around and he knew that Mako was showing off for him. He stepped his foot into the water and skipped a few stones toward the fin as he sloshed his way toward the rock slab he usually sat on when they spent time together.

     Mako quickly swam over and popped his head out of the water, dark eyes eagerly drinking in Jamison's appearance. "D'you bring me anything today?"

     "Haven't seen you in a week and the first thing you ask is what I brought?? What am I, your human servant?" Jamison feigned offense, cracking a smile.

     "Oh, c'mere, you slime." Mako leaned up out of the water to give Jamison a quick kiss. It was salty and he got Jamison all wet. "You know I get bored waiting the whole week for you, I can only travel so far 'fore I have to come back."

     "I know, 'm only teasing you. I made you another something little this week," Jamison pulled the tiny sculpture from behind his back and handed it to Mako, "I'm working with metal for a new art project so I tried making you a little pig outta the scraps..." Mako eyed the sculpture, turning it over in his hands. He held it up to the veiled sun and let the light reflect off of it. "D'you like it?"

     Mako turned to him, and for a second Jamison was worried he hated it or was offended by it, but Mako softly rumbled, "I love it."

     "Well good!" Relief washed over Jamison, "I'm so glad, I really shouldn't have spent so much time on it, but I figured it still counts as practise towards my bigger project so-" suddenly he was being yanked into the water and cradled in Mako's strong arms over his smooth belly (like sea otters and their young do) as he swam on his back.

     "'Fi knew you were gettin me treasure, I woulda found you somethin real fancy, too. I'm honoured you think a me that way." He nuzzled a now confused Jamison with a wet cheek.

     "Wait... What?" Jamison turned to face him. "S'just a sculpture, mate. Nothin I'd go so far as to call a 'treasure.'"

     "It's treasure, Jamison. Shining, beautiful treasure. Didn't I tell you about this?"

     Jamison's faulty memory suddenly jogged and remembered Mako telling him about mermaid culture: when someone wants to be in a serious relationship, they give their lover a meaningful piece of treasure. He looked back at Mako who was smiling with genuine admiration as he held the scrappy piece of metal up to the light. Did he just unintentionally propose to his boyfriend?

     Mako continued, "Wasn't sure if you really reciprocated my feelings, but if you're really giving me this, I promise I'll find you something nice, too."

     Jamison decided that, unintentional or not, this was definitely a good thing - Mako truly cared about him! A huge smile spread across his face as he wrapped his arms around Mako's neck and brought him in for a kiss. He pulled back for a moment and bit his lip as he looked into his obsidian eyes.

     Should he say it?

     He opened his mouth, but hesitated...

     Now's a good time as any, he resolved.

     "I love you, Mako."

     Mako smiled a big, sharp, toothy grin. "I love you, too, Jamison."

     He pulled Mako in for another kiss, which Mako hungrily accepted and kept going. Mako's lips were cold at first touch, but soon Jamison could feel the warmth being brought out. He nibbled gently at Mako's lip, earning a low hum from him. Mako slid the sculpture into his waist pouch and placed his hands on Jamison's waist. Jamison let his flesh hand wander to the gills on Mako's neck, tracing gently against the smooth creases. Mako hummed against his lips in approval and Jamison began kissing them. Barely submerged, the thin gills fluttered against his lips. Jamison slid the tip of his tongue along the slit of one and felt a moan reverberate in Mako.

     Jamison snickered. "I love it when you sing for me like that," he teased.

     "Shut up." Mako splashed water against his face.

     "Make me!" Jamison laughed out, wiping water off his face and sticking his tongue out.

     Suddenly he was rolled off Mako and into the water. A classic Mako-Got-Flustered move. When he came back up for air, Mako was still under the water. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and kept him afloat. He felt Mako press kisses to his waist and ribcage. It tickled a bit, but Mako's lips were even smoother under water. Soon Mako pressed kisses to the tops of his hip bones, and sucked firmly at the flesh there. The sensation sent shivers up his neck and Jamison involuntarily let out a loud moan.

     He spoke, knowing Mako could still understand him from under the water, "Mate, if you're tryna make me shut up that'll do just the opposite."

     Mako suddenly stopped.

     "Aw, come on now, I'm just teasing."

     Mako came to the surface, and where Jamison expected an equally teasing grin, Mako had a dead serious expression.

     "Jamison, are you injured?"

     "Nah, mate, it felt great. Why, I start bruising up already?" He looked towards his hips to see if there was a hickey, but Mako began swimming them back to the rock slab.

     "The hell's gotten into you??" Jamison didn't understand what he did wrong.

     Mako sat him on the rocks and looked him over. "Jamison. I think you might be sick. Are you sure you're not hurt? Didn't scratch up on a rock or something?" Mako lifted his leg and examined it.

     Jamison felt the blood drain from his face as he realised what Mako was sensing. He pulled his leg back from Mako's stare and sat a bit further up on the rock. "Ehm... I'm fine, Mako. Really. It's just..." He looked away, embarrassed from what he had to explain. "Lemme ask something first, ah, do some of your kind occasionally uh..." He was suddenly fascinated with a barnacle on the side of the rock and started picking at it. "They just like.. bleed.. every now and then for pretty much no reason? Y'know?"

     Mako looked really concerned. "No. That sounds really bad. Do you need to see a doctor about that?"

     Jamison sighed. No mermaid periods then. "No... Guess it's just a human thing then, ah, some of us will like... Bleed... Down there. Every once in a while for a few days. It's totally normal. I was kinda hoping you wouldn't notice... It's kind of embarrassing for me - as a guy - to bleed. A lot of humans think it makes me less of a guy since most guys don't bleed like this." Jamison took a deep breath. He could feel himself rambling and couldn't stop it once anxiety like this bubbled up. "I plugged up the bleeding, so I didn't think you could notice, but I guess that was just setting myself up to fail, I dunno why I'm tryna keep this from you anyway, it doesn't matter to you what I got goin on in my pants.... Does it?" He looked down at Mako floating in front of him.

      Mako's face was expressionless as it usually rested.

     "Jamison." He felt the anxiety well up in him and let out a small nervous giggle. Mako continued, "You come into My water all bloody and expect me not to smell it? Clearly I haven't impressed you enough with my prowess as a sea dweller." Mako smiled kindly. 

     Jamison was thankful for Mako lifting the weight of the conversation. "Well then, how's about you show me your prowess as my sea-lover?" They both laughed.

     Mako slid up on the rock and pulled Jamison into a tight embrace. "It doesn't matter to me if you're different from the rest of your kind. You're all different from me. (And you're all dry and covered in clothes.) I love you for who you are and how you spend time with me."

     Jamison leaned against Mako's chest. "Thanks, Mako."

     Mako lifted his chin and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, his tail sliding against Jamison's leg with the swell of the water. He trailed his kisses down Jamison's neck where he sucked on the soft flesh, earning a breathy laugh from him.

     Jamison let his hands wander over the expanse of Mako's chest, and toyed with his nipple piercings. He felt Mako sigh warm air against his neck that tickled him. Mako carefully bit his sharp teeth over Jamison's neck, not piercing the flesh, but enough to excite him. Mako licked at his neck and sucked a few more hickies, the purple bruises showing up quickly on Jamison's pale skin. He loved leaving affectionate marks over Jamison's body. He didn't get to leave the sea with him, but the memory of him would stay with Jamison for a few days at least.

     Jamison pulled away, "Mate, let's not take this too far I'm getting really hot right now and I can't do anything about it 'cause the blood."

     They hadn't taken things too far before, beyond a bit of fingering and groping, but the idea of blood interested Mako. He had barely caught the scent of it on Jamison earlier, and it had smelled so delicious and intoxicating, but was thankfully overpowered by his fear of Jamison being injured. If Jamison was bleeding and not injured, maybe Mako could get the best of both.

     "Does it hurt? The bleeding?"

     "Ehm.. I usually get belly cramps, but I took some medicine earlier so not right now."

     "Then why don't we take this a little farther?"

     "What?!" Jamison thought Mako was just asking how he felt, not if he wanted to go farther! "Because it's bloody and nasty!... It's kinda gross blood, too." He felt his face heat up at the implications.

     Mako shrugged, "Smelled really good to me in the water. Dunno why you wouldn't wanna share if you're not in pain from it."

     "Ah... I don't know! It's just a weird thing to do!... It's a bit embarrassing..." Jamison really considered it.

     "Don't you think it might feel good? You know I'll be gentle, too." Mako licked his lips seductively.

     Jamison felt a strong blush spread across his face as Mako's sharp teeth peeked out from behind his lips. There was a sense of danger in letting your shark boyfriend play with and eat your junk while you were on your rag, but Jamison considered all the past nights he'd spent getting off to the thought of Mako recently and decided Why not? Mako really seemed to want to and Jamison did want to take things farther with his hot boyfriend.

     "Alright. I guess we can try it. If you change your mind after we start though, I won't be offended." He would be embarrassed, though, but he left that part out.

     "Likewise. Tell me if I'm doin somethin you don't like." Mako smiled.

     "Okay... Um..." Jamison considered the tampon he currently was using. "I have something I need to.. take out first. Uhm. Turn around for a moment and close your eyes."

     Mako laughed, "What?"

     "Just do it. Please. It'll be less embarrassing for me if you don't see this part."

     Mako laughed again, but turned the other direction.

     Jamison stood up and peeled away his wet shorts. He slowly pulled out the nasty thing, taking glances to make sure Mako wasn't watching, and then chucked the damn thing as far as he could into the sea. God, he hoped Mako wouldn't find that later. Maybe he should've thrown it into the rocks. Too late now it was gone, oh well.

     "Um.. Okay I'm all ready." Jamison felt really exposed now, he hadn't been fully naked in front of Mako before.

     Mako turned around and looked up at him with admiration. "You look great." He rested his hand over Jamison's hip and rubbed reassuring circles with his thumb. "Try to relax, and I'll do what I can to make you feel good."

     "Mhm." Jamison tried not to concentrate on the feeling of blood starting to drip out of him as Mako kissed at his hip bones again.

     Mako pulled Jamison closer, catching a slight hint of the smell of blood. He massaged his hands up the back of Jamison's thighs as he sucked a hickey against his hip. Jamison let out a small moan followed by a breathy laugh. Good. He was starting to enjoy this. Mako dipped his tongue on the dimple of Jamison's belly and enjoyed his ticklish giggle as he pushed Mako's head to the side.

     Mako raised one hand up between Jamison's legs and gently slid his finger along Jamison's crease. Jamison let out a breathy "Ah.." as Mako's smooth fingers brushed his clit.

     Mako noticed his fingers had bright red blood on them, and continued slowly rubbing Jamison as he kissed his hips.

     "Mm, it's feeling really good, Mako," Jamison breathed out, fingers twirling the hair in Mako's ponytail.

     Carefully, Mako dipped a finger in and out of him, quite easily with the smooth blood.

     "Ahh, fuck..." Jamison's hips twitched from the tease. "'M really sensitive right now, that feels great."

     Mako hummed in satisfaction and brought his fingers to his mouth. The smell of the blood was drawing him in and he couldn't wait any longer to taste it.

     Jamison watched cautiously as Mako slid the two bloody fingers into his mouth and felt Mako rumble with pleasure as he licked them clean. He didn't understand it, but Mako seemed to like it, and he was getting off, so no use complaining.

     Mako wanted more of that blood. It had such a pure flavour and wasn't watered down at all. He needed to pleasure Jamison with his mouth to get a better taste. Mako slid back in the water and said, "Sit down on the rock I wanna get my face between your legs."

     Jamison felt his face flush again. Mako's bluntness sure got him hot. He laid down on the rock and Mako pulled his legs over his shoulders, breathing heavily against his crotch. Mako kissed and sucked at the inside of his thighs, helping Jamison relax into his touch. Jamison gasped as he felt Mako's tongue slide along his entrance. Mako's long tongue explored his creases and swirled over his swollen clit. He grunted at the taste and needed more. Mako pulled Jamison flush against his face as he lapped up the blood, and sucked gently at his clit.

     Jamison didn't bother holding back moans as Mako worked magic on his junk. His hips twitched, needing more every time Mako teased his clit. "Ahhh, you feel so amazing, Mako... Mmmmhh..."

     "You taste so good, Jamison," Mako hummed against him. "I can't believe you were hiding this from me."

     Jamison felt Mako's long tongue press into him a bit, "Ohh, fuck!!" His hands went to Mako's head to hold him there, "Keep going that's so good!"

     Mako continued to slide his tongue into Jamison's entrance, sucking up the blood that dripped out. He held down Jamison's twitching hips, hearing a whine from him, and kept pleasuring Jamison, teasing his tongue in and out.

     "Fuck, Mako, we shoulda done this a while ago, you're amazing," he panted out.

     Mako pulled back and replaced his tongue with a finger. "I love seeing you hot like this, Jamison," Mako said with a smile, and licked the blood off his teeth.

     Jamison covered his blushing face with a moan. The sight of his boyfriend covered in his own blood was really fucking hot. Those sharp teeth were way too sexy for his own good. He gasped as he felt Mako add a second finger.

     Mako paused. "Is that okay?"

     "Fuck! Yes! Don't just stop!" Jamison wiggled his hips in frustration, needing more of Mako inside him.

     Mako continued to pump his fingers into Jamison, and gently nibbled at the inside of Jamison's thigh, enjoying how loud he got when he felt Mako's sharp teeth tease against his soft flesh.

     Mako noticed there was more blood and went to lap it up as he fingered Jamison.

     "Fuck, Mako, I'm starting to get close here, you're so hot down there," Jamison whined out, blushed face pleading for him to continue.

     Mako fingered him a little faster, massaging his fingers against his insides like he'd told him to before. He swirled his tongue around his clit and sucked it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. This drove Jamison wild.

     Jamison felt the heat start pulsing through his body. "Ohh, Mako... I'm gonna cum, keep going!" He panted out loudly, voice raising in pitch.

     Mako hummed against him, and continued sucking him off as he fingered his hole.

     Jamison came loudly calling out Mako's name, feeling himself spasm around Mako's fingers. Warmth clouding his head, he looked down at Mako as Mako lapped up the blood and fluids that gushed out of Jamison.

     Out of breath he panted, "That was... really amazing, Mako."

     "Course it was." Mako smacked his lips. "I'd do that for you anytime, you taste great."

     "I will definitely take you up on that offer." Jamison laughed, he was the luckiest boy in the world, having such an amazing mer-boyfriend. "Is there... anything I can do for you in return?"

     Mako had long felt his dick revert and swell up, it's part of the reason he wanted his body to be in the water while he pleasured Jamison. "You don't have to, you look pretty spent."

     "I'd still like to try, if you want me to?" Jamison bit his lip nervously.

     "Come in the water with me then." He helped Jamison slide into the water and wrapped an arm around his thin waist to help him float as he pulled them a bit deeper.

     Jamison eyed his huge dick through the water. "Whoa, mate, hard to believe this huge thing hides inside you all the time!" He gently reached out to touch it. Last time they explored each other's bodies he didn't manage to coax it out before Mako turned attention to him instead. Seeing it now... It was impressive, as was everything about Mako. He wondered what it would be like inside him, but wasn't sure Mako would be into that. For now, he slid his fingers along the smooth length. Mako rumbled against his side and Jamison smiled up at him. "Feel alright, mate?"

     "Perfect."

     "I love you, Mako." It sure felt good to say it.

     "Love you, too, Jamison."

     Jamison pulled him in for a kiss and immediately regretted it for the slight iron taste on Mako's lips, he remembered where Mako's face had just been. "Eughh, ya coulda rinsed your mouth out, I don't wanna taste my own blood!!" Jamison sputtered as he took a mouthful of seawater and swishing it in his mouth.

     Mako laughed. "You're real precious."

     Jamison spit the sea water at him, "Am not!"

     "Alright, alright." Mako sunk beneath the surface for a moment, and came back with a fresher mouth, which he pressed directly to Jamison's lips. "Better?"

     "Much." Jamison slid his tongue against Mako's sharp teeth as he grabbed a hold of his dick. He smiled against Mako's mouth as Mako hummed out a moan at the sudden sensation. Jamison swirled the tips of his fingers over the head of Mako's dick and appreciated the strong twitch it gave in response. He kissed down Mako's neck to his gills again and slid his tongue along them as they flexed.

     Mako tried to hold back his moans, but the vibrations in his chest betrayed him, and once he opened his mouth to say something, a low moan crept out. "Jamison..." He was lightly nibbling on Mako's gills, sending shivers straight to the cock Jamison was pumping.

     "Hey, Mako?"

     "Hm?"

     Jamison looked down at Mako's chest where he traced circles around one of his piercings. "D'you wanna try putting it in me?"

     Mako stilled for a moment. "Think it'll fit alright?"

     "Probably if we start slow."

     "You're not too sensitive?"

     "I think I got one more in me."

     "...Okay climb on top of me."

     Jamison slid his leg over Mako's belly, and Mako held him in place as they floated. He grabbed a hold of Mako's cock behind him and slowly pressed it to his entrance. It was cool, but still felt nice pushing into him. They both panted as the length gradually pushed into him with each slow thrust. Soon it was almost all the way in and Mako was moaning out as he bottomed out inside him.

      "Jamison... You're so warm, it feels so good inside you..." Mako breathed out.

     Jamison felt the smooth appendage massaging pleasurably at his insides, soothing where they were previously aching. "Mmmako..." With help, he raised his hips and slid back down on it, picking up a pace. The heightened sensation after already getting off made his whole body feel like jelly in Mako's strong arms. He leaned over Mako's round belly and buried his face against his chest as Mako fucked into him. "Ahhnn, keep going Mako, your cock feels amazing ahh.." Jamison toyed with Mako's nipple piercings, taking one into his mouth and tugging on it gently.

     Mako just barely resisted the instinct to bite into Jamison and instead settled for squeezing his hips and moaning louder.

     Mako's moans rumbled deep within Jamison's chest, and he could feel the vibrations where he laid across him. (It reminded him of the way purring feels.)

     "J-jamison, you're so good to me... I love you..."

     Jamison felt a surge of feelings in his chest and a sudden warmth spreading through his body. "Fuck, Mako, I'm gonna cum! Ah... Ahhh!!"

     "Go on, cum for me, Jamison."

     Jamison held on tightly to Mako as he felt him thrust deeply into him. His hips automatically twitched against Mako as he moaned out his name. He ground his hips against Mako as he rode out his orgasm.

     Out of breath, he shakily pulled himself off Mako and lazily made out with him for a moment.

     "That felt so great, Mako. I love you, too." He rested his forehead against Mako's. "Wait, d'you get off?"

     Mako shifted under him. "Not yet... 'm real close, though."

     "Lemme help ya then." Jamison carefully slid off Mako, back into the water, and took his cock in hand. He pumped it firmly as he sucked on Mako's lip.

     Mako moaned against Jamison's mouth, feeling his dick pulse under Jamison's grip.

     "Come on, Mako, my slippery shark, show me you love me." Jamison nibbled at Mako's sensitive gills again. "Come for me," he whispered against them.

     The delicate sensation sent Mako over the edge and he was spilling warm fluid into the water around Jamison's hand. He moaned loudly as he rode it out, thrusting into Jamison's palm.

     Jamison wrapped his arms around Mako's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "You're so hot, Mako, what did I do to deserve a gem a the sea like you?"

     Mako smiled, "I could say the same for you. You're too good to me, Jamison."

     Mako glided them back towards the rock and helped Jamison up so he could put his shorts back on.

 

     "So before I gave you that sculpture were you actually gonna give me somethin' too?" Jamison wondered.

     "Um, yeah, but it's nothing important." Mako didn't want to give Jamison something worthless after he was just given treasure!

     "Aw c'mon, Mako, I only get to come here and see you once a week!"

     Mako considered it for a moment, and then disappeared beneath the surface to go find the gift he buried nearby.

     Jamison waited impatiently, tapping his metal fingers against the rock, and trying to pry off the barnacle again. He started wondering what the creature inside looked like to hold on to the rock so strongly when he was splashed by Mako who had silently emerged again.

     When he wiped the water off his face, he saw that Mako was holding a long white... Bone?

     "Ooh, what is it?"

     "I found a whale carcass a few days back and remembered when you said you like to build art so I thought maybe you could use something like a rib bone since it's so long."

     "From a whale??"

     "Yeah. It's probably been all eaten up by now, I had ta fight off a few big guys just to get this."

     "Wow, Mako, this is amazing, though!" Jamison took hold of the heavy bone. It was almost as long as he was tall. "You don't have any idea how valuable this is up here, though. People can't just go around killing whales, so whenever someone manages to find a corpse they can make a fortune selling what bones they get. This is better than any shiny piece a treasure! Thank you, Mako, I love it!" he pulled Mako into a kiss.

     Jamison couldn't wait to make something amazing with the bone. He'd of course keep a small piece to make something small for him and Mako, too. Already he was excited to come back again next week and tell Mako all about his art plans and hear all about Mako's news from the sea. He truly was blessed to have fallen in love with his shark mermaid boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please do not fling your tampons into the sea, they're not biodegradable.
> 
> Also, forgive me if any formatting looks bad, I've done all this from mobile.
> 
> Personal tumbl: mettatonexox.tumblr.com


End file.
